Amanda Kirby
Amanda Kirby was a character originating in the JP/// universe. Biography Youth When she was younger, Amanda dated "bad boy" types; she learned their typical weaknesses so that she could defend herself if needed. Eventually, though, she settled for a less risky man to marry, Paul Kirby. Adult Life Amanda was not employed during her adult life, instead relying on her husband as the breadwinner through his ownership of Kirby Paint and Tile, Plus. In early July of 1988, they had a son, Eric. She and Paul fought frequently, often over her reckless behavior (and conversely over Paul's inclination toward safety). In the span of three years, she crashed two cars (though one was not actually totaled; Paul just wanted to replace it, so he said it was totaled). They lived in Enid, Oklahoma. Divorce After around a decade of rocky marriage, Amanda and Paul divorced. Amanda got primary custody of Eric. Less than a year later, she began dating Ben Hildebrand, founder of Dot.Com Engineering. The two moved from Enid to San Diego, California. Isla Sorna In the spring of 2001, Ben took Amanda and Eric on a globetrotting vacation in three countries, the final one being Costa Rica. They stayed in his vacation home, where Amanda told Ben about how much Eric loved dinosaurs. On Ben's yacht that night, he told Eric that he would be bringing him to see Isla Sorna. The three spent the morning of May 23rd on the beach, and then Eric and Ben went to meet with Enrique Cardoso of the illicit parasailing company Dino-Soar. When they did not return, Amanda panicked and contacted Paul. The Kirbys contacted the U.S. Embassy to Costa Rica to try and find their son, but they were told that they should accept the inevitable and that he was probably not alive. They did not give up, though, and spent the next eight weeks trying to find anyone who would help. Paul was able to bring Alan Grant to the Hell Creek Bar and Grill in Jordan, Montana to talk about Isla Sorna. He and Amanda posed as a wealthy couple, Paul posing as the millionaire owner of "Kirby Enterprises." They claimed that they wanted a tour guide for Isla Sorna for their anniversary. Alan was convinced, as the San Diego incident revealing InGen's dinosaurs to the world meant that there was not much money in paleontology anymore. His assistant Billy Brennan also agreed to go. The Kirbys had also hired three mercenaries to help them retrieve Eric, through a booking agent named Udesky. Two of the men were Cooper, a weapons specialist, and M.B. Nash, the pilot and a former Master Sergeant. The third man did not show, so Udesky filled in for him. They landed on the island on July 18th. During the flight in, Alan learned that they would be landing and tried to stop them; Cooper knocked him unconscious. After they landed in the western part of the island, the mercenaries set up a perimeter while Amanda began trying to call for Eric with a megaphone. This attracted the attention of Henry Wu, who had recently been transformed into a Spinosaurus and sent through a portal from the TSJPFEW Universe. He killed Cooper and the plane hit his sail as they tried to escape, causing the plane to crash. Wu attacked them and killed Nash as well, and when the survivors ran, they encountered a subadult male Tyrannosaurus rex which chased them away from its meal. They ran into Wu again, but he was distracted by the tyrannosaur. While the superpredators fought one another, Amanda and the other survivors escaped. The Kirbys were forced to admit their real purposes on Isla Sorna to Grant and Billy. They also were outed as frauds when Billy questioned them about their expensive vacations, which they had never been on. Amanda found Ben's remains in a tree and fled in fear; they found evidence that while Ben died from his injuries in the crash, Eric survived and escaped. They also found Velociraptor nests, which they quickly made their way away from before the parents returned. Billy stole two eggs, hoping to sell them on the black market to fund their paleontological dig. When the Kirbys entered the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Complex, they were attacked by the parent raptors from which Billy had stolen eggs. They fled into a herd of hadrosaurs, and Amanda, Paul, and Billy were separated from Alan and Udesky. They hid in a tree. Udesky was overwhelmed by raptors and left wounded near the tree. Amanda saw him and tried to rescue him, but Paul and Billy tried to stop her; the raptors emerged immediately, having used Udesky as bait. Amanda was nearly killed, and the raptors killed Udesky when they realized their trap had failed. The three spent the night in the tree. The following morning, they attempted to reach the tidal inlet to the island's center. Along the way, they heard shouting and reunited with Alan, who had found Eric alive. They were attacked by Wu again, who forced them into the Aviary. There they fought through four Pteranodons, which tried to feed Eric to their offspring; Billy sacrificed himself to save Eric. The survivors fled the Aviary, but Amanda failed to lock the door behind her. They traveled downriver on a dinosaur transport barge. That night, they heard Paul's satellite phone ringing, and found it in a pile of Wu's droppings. Later in the night they were attacked by Wu a final time. Alan was barely able to call Ellie Degler and alert her to where they were. Amanda was injured by his claws, but escaped alive. Paul distracted Wu while Alan lit the spilled gasoline on fire, frightening Wu away. Paul was almost killed when he was flung into the water by Wu, but he survived. At that point, Amanda realized that she still had feelings for him. In the morning they were confronted by the raptors from which Billy had stolen the eggs. The alpha female approached Amanda, assuming that she was the leader of the group as she was the only female. She handed over the eggs, and Alan confused the raptors by imitating their cry for help. Coincidentally, helicopters sent by Ellie's husband Mark arrived just at that time, frightening the raptors away. The survivors made it to the beach where the United States Navy and Marine Corps picked them up. The three remaining adult Pteranodons from the Aviary flew by, having escaped due to Amanda not locking the door. After the Incident Amanda and Paul remarried, and moved back to Enid. Eric had difficulty readjusting to normal life after his eight-week survival experience, and Amanda and Paul tried to help him get back to his regular life. In early August, Alan contacted them for Eric's help convincing the United Nations to establish an agency to protect ancient animals and prevent them from getting off the islands. Eric also had a publicity tour and got a deal to write a book about his experiences, which further complicated his life. That Christmas break, Amanda agreed to allow Eric to visit Alan at the recently-established Jurassic Park Ranger Station on Isla Sorna. Survivor Week Eric was invited to attend Survivor Week at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida to promote his book and talk about his experiences in the summer of 2002. He and Amanda both traveled there while Paul remained home to continue working. The night that they arrived, a flock of seven Pteranodons also arrived; the youngest was injured by a firework over Universal Studios, and the rest stayed to defend him. Amanda and Eric were attacked by one of the pterosaurs while on a ride the next day, but they escaped. Finding Alan, they made their way through the park while the pterosaurs gathered people in a large pool in the center of the park to eat during the night. A reporter who had been harassing Alan found one of the pterosaurs and knocked it unconscious, but he was then punched out by Amanda. Along with Eric, she tended the wounded younger pterosaur and kept the others at bay. The authorities arrived, but were stopped by Alan from shooting the pterosaurs. Amanda and Eric were able to help get the wounded juvenile into a good enough condition to be brought to the Isla Sorna Aviary, where the pterosaurs were then contained. Amanda and Eric returned home to Enid.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Film-Canon Characters Category:Kirby Family